Episode 37
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 80 (p. 10-19) Chapter 81 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 11.4 - Original 5.3 - Remastered | rank = 5 - Original 7 - Remastered }} "Luffy Stands Up! End of a Broken Promise!" is the 37th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary When a Marine officer under Arlong's pay confiscates all the money Nami stole over the years in order to one day buy the village back from Arlong, the villagers decide that enough is enough and they should fight back, despite Nami's pleads that they shouldn't and that they would all be killed. Upon seeing Nami's sorrow, the Straw Hat Pirates head towards Arlong Park. Long Summary Nezumi, accompanied by Genzo, reaches Nami's home with the intention to seize the treasure that she has accumulated over the years. Nami first tries to use Arlong's name as a threat but her threat are ignored by the marines. She then attacks the Marines before they started to search her property. Genzo reveals that he, along with all the villagers knew all aong why Nami was saving the money but just pretended not knowing it. Noziko arrives and asks the marines to get away from the village or Arlong would probably come after them. Nezumi just shrugs it off. The search continues, however, and Nami discovers that it was Arlong who sent the marines to prevent Cocoyasi Village from being redeemed. A Marine finds the point where the treasure was hidden. Nami tries to prevent the marines from getting their hand on her treasure, Nojiko and Genzo try their best to prevent her from attacking the marine. Nezumi shoots at them and the bullet hits Noziko. Genzo and Nami take Nojiko to the village to be treated by Nako. Genzo reveals to the other villagers that Arlong never intended on keeping his promise to Nami and sent the marines to search for her treasure. Luffy then asks Nami is she needs any help, to which she tells him to leave the island as it is not his concern and pushes him to the ground. She then starts running toward Arlong Park while Luffy wonders what her problem is. Upon reaching his place, Nami asks Arlong if he ever intended on keeping his promise to her and forces him into admitting his guilt. But the fish-man argues that what he had done was not unfair. He further threatens her that if she decides to run away from him, he will kill everyone in the village. Not being able to do anything else, Nami returns back to the village. Upon seeing that the villagers are all prepared to attack Arlong and his crew, she tries to prevent them from attacking and argues that it would only lead them to death. However, the people are tired of living under Arlong and are ready to attack him even if it leads to their demise. When Nami pulls out a knife to stop them, Genzo asks her to move away and leads the villagers toward Arlong Park. Nami, alone and desperate, begins to stabs the tattoo of Arlong which was on her shoulder until she was stopped by Luffy. She then asks Luffy to go back as it does not concern him. But As Luffy does not move, Nami finally asks him to save her. Luffy gives her his strawhat and tells her that he will of course help her. Nami realizes that Luffy has given her his treasure to hold onto. Luffy tells his crew that it is time to go, to which they agree. The villagers finally reach Arlong Park but are stopped by Johnny and Yosaku. The villagers try to talk their way in, but Johnny and Yosaku reveal that they are no match against Arlong and people capable of defeating Arlong are on their way. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp march their way to Arlong Park and Johnny tells the villagers to remember their faces and mentions that if they can not defeat Arlong then no one can. Upon arriving Luffy asks the villagers to clear the way. Meanwhile, Arlong is seen talking about Johnny and Yosaku and if they were part of Zoro's gang. Arlong mentions that they were too weak. Suddenly, Luffy breaks down the wall to Arlong Park and asks which one is Arlong. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 37